permutedpressfandomcom-20200214-history
David Dunwoody
David Dunwoody is an American author. Born in Texas in 1981 and currently living in Utah, his primary influences are the works of H.P. Lovecraft and Clive Barker, as well as the storytelling of David Cronenberg. Novels :*''Empire'' (Permuted Press, 2008 | Gallery Books, 2010) :*''Empire's End'' (Permuted Press, 2011) :*''The Harvest Cycle'' (Permuted Press, TBD) Collections :*''Dark Entities'' (Dark Regions Press, 2009) :*''Unbound & Other Tales'' (Library of Horror Press, 2010) Short stories :*"Franchise" in The Hacker's Source #15 :*"Knife" in The Hacker's Source #16 :*"Grinning Samual" in ''The Undead: Zombie Anthology'' (Permuted Press, 2005) :*"A Carrion to Wounded Souls" in The Hacker's Source #20 :*"Afterdead" in The Hacker's Source #20-25 :*"In the Clay" in susurrus Magazine :*"Harvest" in Read by Dawn II (Bloody Books, 2007) :*"The Abbot & the Dragon" in The Undead, vol 2: Skin and Bones (Permuted Press, 2007) :*"Brownlee's Blue Flame" in The Undead, vol 3: Flesh Feast (Permuted Press, 2007) :*"Shift Change" in Fried! Fast Food, Slow Deaths (Graveside Tales Press, 2007) :*"This Reluctant Prometheus" in ''History is Dead'' (Permuted Press, 2007) :*"Minotaur" on Everyday fiction :*"The Omega" in Cerveauxxx parte quatre :*"He Likes Them Old Bones" in Yellow Mama Magazine :*"Lost Souls" in The Undead: Headshot Quartet (Permuted Press, 2008) :*"Catch-666" in NexGen Pulp Magazine (June/July issue 2008) :*"The Ambrosia Supper Club" in Abominations (Shroud Publishing, 2008) :*"Ministry" in Bewildering Stories Magazine :*"Suicide at Dawn's Door" in NexGen Pulp Magazine :*"Teardrop" in The Black Garden (Corpulent Insanity Press, 2009) :*"The Old Boy" in Blood From the Underground (InfernalDreams.net, 2009) :*"Clockwork" in Zombology (Library of the Living Dead Press, 2009) :*"Exhibit" in Sinister Tales Magazine :*"Other Dreams" in ''Robots Beyond'' (Permuted Press, 2009) :*"The Children" in The Devil's Food (The Monsters Next Door Press, 2009) :*"Crawlies" in Dead Bait (Severed Press, 2009) :*"Ellie Elemental" Necrotic Tissue #8 (Stygian Publications, 2009) :*"About Warren" in Blood From the Underground Vol. 2 (InfernalDreams.net, 2009) :*"The Devil's Teardrop" in Wolves of War (Library of Horror Press, 2009) :*"Ruminations from Tri-Omega House" in Dead Set (23 House Publishing, 2010) :*"Pandora the Pious" in Liquid Imagination #6 :*"This American Zombie" in NexGen Pulp Magazine (Summer issue, 2010) :*"Nevermore; Or, the Feast of Flesh" in Duel Novella Series Vol. 1 (Belfire Press, 2010) :*"Sandbox" in Necrotic Tissue #12 (Stygian Publications, 2010) :*"Enslaver of Worlds" in Anti-Heroes (Library of Science Fiction Press, 2010) :*"Suicide at Dawn's Door" in Anti-Heroes (Library of Science Fiction Press, 2010) :*"Zombie Fiction" in Zombiality (Library of the Living Dead Press, 2010) :*"The Nuclear Lamentation" in Alien Aberrations (Grand Mal Press, 2010) :*"The Missionary" in Old School (Belfire Press, 2010) :*"House of Dagon" in Old School (Belfire Press, 2010) :*"Hit the Wall" in Ante Mortem (Belfire Press, 2010) :*"Major Tom's Ashes" in Flashes in the Dark :*"Place of the Skull" in DEADication (Panic Press, 2011) :*"Roman Holiday" in Holiday of the Dead (Wild Wolf Publishing, 2011) :*"The New Curse" in Horrorology (Library of Horror Press, 2011) Other Media :*"Snuff" (short film) Detour Into Madness Vol. 1 (Timberwolf Entertainment, 2005) :*"Saligia" (audio) Library of the Living Dead #56 :*"Grinning Samuel" (audio) ZomPod #1 :*"The Whole Animal" (audio) Mr. Rogers' Zombie Neighborhood Holiday Special, 2010 External links *David Dunwoody.com - Official Site *Website for the Empire series Category:Authors